gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur
Minotaurs like most of the fauna of the Special Region bears resemblance to mythological creatures from Western cultures on Earth. In this case, it's the labyrinth-dwelling half-man, half-bull monster of Greco-Roman mythology. Like their mythical counterparts, minotaurs of the Special Region possess giant humanoid bodies (save for the bovine hooves on their feet) and heads similar to that of a bull. They are extremely aggressive carnivores which seem to prefer human flesh. They are also known to rape human female victims. One notable trait about Minotaurs is the preference to take off the victim's clothes before eating, unlike the Flame Dragon which would eat its victims whole, clothes and all. The Minotaurs appear to either have a strong immune system whereas the one encountered by Yōji Itami did not become infected by the Crety Epidemic despite having eaten a number of infected corpses or the disease simply does not work on such a creature. In spite of their humanoid appearance, unlike other Humanoids in the Special Region, they do not display any signs of intelligence, guided mostly on what appears to be basic instinct. Minotaurs are, however, one of the most dangerous species yet encountered in the Special Region, second only to Dragons. This is on account of both their high levels of aggression, immense strength, and highly durable hide, which is practically invulnerable to small arms fire. Much like the Flame Dragon, they also resistant to explosives such as grenades and rocket launcher but less than the Flame Dragon due to the fact that a single hit from a rocket launcher is shown to injure and make the back of the creature to bleed greatly. They can, however, be killed by immense amounts of force, such as falls from a great height, as well as heavy weapons such as C4, artillery or tank guns. Plot Yōji Itami encounters a minotaur in the Arrun Labyrinth after Rory Mercury falls into a hole and is devoured by the creature. Thanks to her regeneration abilities, Rory survives the experience, but is trapped within the creature's innards. After Yao fails to slay the monster with a Panzerfaust-3, Itami and Yao decide to use a "plan B" of dislodging a large branch of the massive tree at the center of the Labyrinth onto its head, killing it by the blunt impact. This plan goes awry when Yao drops the Howa Type 64 Itami had taught her to use on the minotaur's head. The minotaur proves capable of climbing when it chases them up the tree. Adapting quickly, Itami lures the minotaur onto a branch and drops it using explosives with the minotaur still on it. Itami and Yao jump to a nearby vine, only to have the minotaur grab on from below. Yao attempts to sever the vine with her sword but Itami is the one who ends up severing the vein with a shot from his pistol, causing the beast to fall to its death. During the Imperial Civil War, Zorzal's force tries to utilize these beasts against the JSDF only ends in disasters since they are often blasted in pieces by tanks as well as the Imperial army have a lot of trouble controlling them in which these monsters often eat the people who try to tame them. Gallery fevvv.png|Itami opens fire at the Minotaur. degggg.png|The Minotaur being blasted by Yao with the Panzerfaust 3. deavaebgg.png|The Minotaur with an injured back after the blast from the Panzerfaust 3. deebebb.png|Yao stabs the Minotaur in the forehead. dagebgb.png|The Minotaur falls to its death after Itami shoots the tree rope, the creature is clinging to. faefiagjg.png|Yao and Itami try to slide the Minotaur's corpse to get Rory out of the beast's stomach. oi6ZSvt.jpg|Itami and Yao fought the Minotaur in the light novel. Female Minotaur.png|Female Minotaur in Akusho. Female minotar prostitute driving wagon rescuing Bassoon Prison inmates Manga Chapter 77 page 16.png|Female minotaur prostitute driving wagon rescuing Bassoon Prison inmates Manga Chapter 77 page 16. Category:Flora and Fauna Category:Terminology